All About Us-Niverse
by allostaticroad
Summary: When Alex steps through the magic mirror into a world where everything is backwards and everyone agrees with her. Now all her repressed feeling for Justin are allowed to be expressed.
1. Give In To Temptation

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own WOWP, if i did there would be a musical episode.  
**

**A/N - I suck at prologues, so when more chapters are up I dare you to keep reading :P**

**_Set within my alternate version of the episode All About You-Niverse_  
**

* * *

Alex looked around the substation as she realised what was happening, _everyone_ was agreeing with her.

"So you're all just going to agree with everything that I say?" _Even Justin?_

"When you stepped through that mirror this universe became all about you. It's your own personal All About You-Niverse." Justin chirped. _He is nice to me here…he will….well…will he?_

"So…it's like my own magic mirror?" She eyed him devilishly and walked towards him slowly. _Everything is backwards…so incest isn't wrong?_

"Yeah!" Excited again, Justin- The brother who cares?

"Like in the fairytales and stuff?" she got closer to him. _Finally have my own fairytale, no lengthy, evil plan required?_

"Yeah!" Oh how she wished Justin was answering the questions in her head. But then again…maybe he could. _They agree with everything._

"Harper, Zeke, Mom," she turned to them prepared to switch into manipulation mode if needed, "Could you leave me and Justin alone for awhile?"

"Of course, honey!" her mother replied happily, "C'mon kids, let's go upstairs and make Alex some biscuits and loose corn for later!"

The three of them sped towards the stairs in a race to see who could do what Alex said the quickest, leaving the two of them alone. _Well that was easy…let's test this power a little further…_

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the one about to fall?" she looked Justin in the eye and wondered what he would do next. There was a double meaning to her words, would he let gravity increase on himself, or just fall in love with her then and there? _C'mon Justin, you're smart…_

Justin fell backwards dramatically, then jumped back up again smiling like a little kid. Alex would have been disappointed if she wasn't so entertained by watching her brother fall over. _Hahahaha, this is awesome._

"Oh but Justin…" she took another step closer to him and batted her eyes innocently, "What if that's not what I meant by _fall_?" she looked into his eyes seductively and placed a hand on his shoulder. _Well I never liked playing it safe anyway. Might as well have fun since I can…can't I?_

"Alex…you don't need to make me fall for you, I fell for you a long time ago." That blissful grin he had been sporting was gone from his face, and he was staring deep into her eyes seriously.

Alex went to take a step back in shock when she realized he had his hand on her waist. A shiver ran up her spine as he wrapped his other arm around her, every inch of her he touched tingling like magic.

"Justin…" she wanted to pull away knowing this was wrong, but every part of her body was screaming _let go._ Trying to resist she began to push away from him but he pulled her closer so they were face to face.

"Shhh…you don't have to worry about anything here." He whispered into her ear, the warmth of his breath so close almost making her shudder. "This is _your world_ now Alex, everyone has to agree…there's nothing they can do to stop us." He brushed his lips down her neck and up again making her breathing heavy.

How could she resist with him right there, wanting her, touching her, _loving_ her? _You can do it Alex…you have no reason to fight it anymore, give into temptation_.

Justin brought his head back up looking deep into her eyes, a question in them this time. Alex sighed and for once she gave in because there was nothing to stop her, answering his question with a passionate kiss she gave into temptation, and left the real world beyond the mirror behind.

* * *

**A/N - There will be more background on Alex's feelings for Justin as the story progresses :) Please review if you're interested!**


	2. Ignorance Is Bliss

_**Disclaimer: **_**Do not own WOWP, ofc :)**

**A/N - Short, but I just wanted to get a bit more of a feel for it before I try and dive into long stuff...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Ignorance Is Bliss  
**

"_Wait, you guys are going to the movies without me?"_

"_Well you obviously don't like silent movies and we're really into them. Oh we should go see one of the Charlie Chaplin comedies tomorrow!" Harper bounced around excitedly_

"_Oh, that sounds great!" Justin turned to his sister when he said it because he somehow knew it would bother her._

_Alex felt a strange, angry feeling in her gut – and she didn't like it. She ignored it and moved onto hating silent films again._

"_Matching t-shirts?" _Pshh. Insert snarky comment here for Mr. and Mrs. Dorkus. _Seeing Justin and Harper so cozy together made Alex feel another strange, hurt feeling in her gut. She ignored it again._

"_They're prizes." Justin puffed his ego up a little more, "We knew the most Chaplin trivia. Jealous?" He and Harper hi-fived, a little too cutely for Alex's taste._

"_Yes. I'm jealous of other people because they're not a part of this conversation." She walked off, attempting to ignore the feeling as it got worse. _Jealous? Hahahaha, right, I so wish I was the one wearing a black and white moustache man on my clothing.

"_I don't want you dating Harper!" she practically yelled at him as he was serving people the food she had stolen from them, "It could affect the delicate balance of who I can pit against whom in my life." _Yeah, that and I'm jealous.

Of…Harper? No. Jealous of Justin, clearly. I don't care who hangs out with Justin – this is about him stealing my best friend. Right?

"_I'm not dating Harper" he said as if it were obvious._

"_Oh come on!" Two seconds of relief at his words, only brief. "You make plans, you go to the movies, she walks you home, it's a date!" _A date I **hate**. Haha, that rhymed. Now I have to break them up…

"_Wait a second I know what you're doing, it's a scare tactic to stop me hanging out with Harper." _Ugh, he knows me too well. Or not well enough? Just because I don't want to share Justin with anyone else doesn't make me a criminal. Selfishness is not a crime, pshh.

_Jealousy, Alex was jealous of Harper when she was getting to close to Justin. _Why won't that feeling go away?

* * *

Alex's world came crashing down when Justin's lips collided with hers, every feeling in her body intensified with his touch. His lips, his hands, his breath, his _heartbeat. H_er own heartbeat was thudding loudly in her chest as Justin lifted her up and placed her down on one of the substation tables after wiping everything off in one swift motion, _just like in the movies._

He rained kisses down upon her cheeks, her neck, her chest, her stomach-_wait! _Alex panicked, this wasn't right. Not here, not now…

She reluctantly pushed him off herself and sat up, missing the touch of his body the moment it was gone.

"Justin, what if someone sees?" she cried, _why aren't things easy?_

Justin smiled warmly at her and stroked her soft cheek with his hand, "It wouldn't matter Alex, not here. This is _your_ world now, remember? I promise you that even if anyone caught us, they wouldn't care. And even if they did, all you would have to do is tell them it's okay and they would believe you…"

_This is too good to be true…isn't soon the part when something starts to go wrong, and magic bites me in the butt?_

"Can I trust you?" she felt small and helpless like a child again, _this is my one and only chance to live these feelings._

"You are safe here." And then he kissed her again, a soft, sweet kiss this time. Alex had never felt whole before until that moment in her universe, when Justin kissed her with all the love he had she was glad she was sitting down, because if not her knees would have weakened at the tender touch of his lips.

Feeling more complete than ever before, she still knew there was something missing, she had a strange, dreading feeling in her gut – but she ignored it. _Make the most of your time._

"Let's do this right! Let's go on a proper date."

He smirked a little, "Do this right? Oh no Alex, you're not going soft and corny on me are you now?"

"It doesn't matter. You're not going to tell the real Justin anyway." Before he could ask what she meant she but in with an idea she knew he couldn't refuse, this was _her_ world now. "Let's go upstairs to find a better place to be alone…" she grabbed his hand and headed off towards the staircase. (Besides, what guy could resist a line like that anyway?)

They entered the living room to find Theresa, Harper and Zeke again. _Well, may as well just get it out of the way. _"Hey guys, Justin and I are on a date and you love this idea, so why don't you guys go out and do something else so we can have the place to ourselves – okay?"

"Okay!" they all chorused together and headed for the door, Alex could have sworn she heard Zeke ask Harper if they could go squirrel chasing in the park before she proceeded to drag Justin up to her room. _What does Harper see in him? Pshh._

They arrived in Alex's room and she sat him down on the bed, then continued to walk a lap around the room grinning mischievously, _thinking_. Justin raised an eyebrow at her as if to say 'What are we doing in your room, and why am I on your bed, hey hey?' She snorted at the look in his eyes, _boys are so typical._

"So I guess irresponsible use of magic in this world is smiled upon then?" she assumed she was getting into the swing of things.

"Of course."

"Perfect!" she pulled her wand out of her boot and thought up a spell, "This room is boring for me and my date, make me my own cinema – so we can't be late" with a swish of her wand then bam, Alex's room became a mini movie theatre.

Justin looked around smiling, he was sitting in the front row (okay, there was only one row, but Alex's room isn't movie theatre sized!) four meters back from the screen.

_Hmmm…_Alex looked around the place, there was a pop corn machine, her vending machine full of snacks, the DVD player and projector up the back, and a row of comfortable looking seats. _Not comfy enough!_ Another flick of her wand and the seats transformed into one **very** large couch. Movie theatre seats are comfy sure…but they are too _restricting_ for dates…

"Hahaha," devilish laugh, "Irresponsible magic is even more fun when it's selfish and materialistic!"

She slumped down onto the couch close to Justin as the movie Car Crash Every Five Minutes started playing by itself. She knew Justin wouldn't regularly approve of the movie, but this was _her_ world they were in, and now the fun began…

* * *

**A/N - Like? :S Review! :D *crosses fingers***


	3. Make(Out) Believe

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place etc.**_

_**A/N: Lol hi it's been three years, how's it going? How are the wife and kids? Did you still subscribe to Cosmo? That's enough chitchat.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three – Make(Out) Believe**

Alex cuddled up to Justin and rested her head on his chest, sighing. _Wasn't that his cue to say something cute?_ Justin neither moved nor spoke; he simply put his arm around her and watched the movie intently as if car crashes really excited him.

_Well that's annoying. Maybe he will only speak when spoken to?_

"Justin?" He made a noise to indicate he was listening, "Are you sure you wanna watch this? Car Crash Every Five Minutes isn't really your style. Don't you wanna watch some boring, old black and white movie?"

"You're right! It's not!" Alex sat up a bit as his abrupt response shot through. _There we go, that's more like him. _"But," Justin continued, "You like it and you want to watch it, therefore so do I!" He smiled goofily at her and returned to watching the movie.

She felt weird, uncomfortable. Like someone had moved everything on her desk an inch to the right or there was the faint smell of milk starting to rot in the fridge. _No fight? He seriously won't fight with me? What's a date with Justin without a fight? _She looked up at him with disappointed eyes, everything was going perfectly downstairs until she opened her mouth. _Dammit. If he's not gonna fight with me, it's time for Plan B._

"Hey, Justin? You wanna make out?"

Justin pricked his head up like a dog to its master and looked at her, "I do if you do!"

_I guess that's a yes then. _

Alex leant into him and pressed her lips passionately into his as he responded by pulling her closer and moving his hands softly down her back. She leant back into the couch, pulling Justin on top of her, feeling his lips run down her neck and across her collarbone, a soft moan escaped her mouth.

The recognition of pleasure seemed to trigger something in Justin as he pressed himself harder into her and firmed his grip on her waist as he urgently continued the same motion until the effect began to wear off. The repetition boring Alex, she brought his face up to meet hers and kissed him roughly on the mouth. Again, Justin continued to do this motion, until again; Alex changed it up. Taking his hand from her waist she moved it up to cup her breast and began to massage the area. Justin continued to grope her with his hand until his thumb brushed the nipple through her shirt. Alex moaned at the sensation, arching her back and pressing every possible inch of her into him. So he continued.

After another minute of the same repetition, Alex began to get frustrated. _God, am I going to have to do EVERYTHING myself?! _She pulled down the side of her shirt where his hand was and let him under her bra. He continued to kiss her passionately and massage her now exposed breast, flicking her nipple occasionally with her thumb. This continued.

Ugh, but it wasn't enough! Taking a hand and running it through his stupid, black hair, she pushed his head gradually down her neck until he finally got the message and gently ran a tongue over her nipple. Again, she moaned, so he continued.

Another thirty seconds later she snapped "Jesus, Justin! Just try sucking on it or something?!" So he did.

She ran her hands through his hair again and wrapped her legs around his hips, begging for more, but he just continued the same motion._ Ugh, what the hell!? I may prefer being the dom but it'd be nice if you could show some damn initiative._

"Justin" She called as he hadn't noticed she had stopped joining in. He lifted his head up to look at her.

"What's wrong?"

"No. It's just..." She hesitated, not wanting to upset him. _Oh wait, this is MY world!,_ "You're kind of just doing everything I make you do. Or whatever I respond to. Like...over and _over_ again, it's kind of frustrating."

Justin's puppy-like eyes looked confused. Didn't he want her to do what she wanted?

"Justin I may like to be in control but you're not doing anything that _you_ want to do! Like, at all."

"But...what I want to do is what you want to do?" He couldn't seem to comprehend her annoyance.

"I _get_ that, I just mean you're not taking any initiative or anything you're just doing the same thing I show you to do over and over again you're not _choosing_ to touch me or doing what you _think_ I'll want, you're just doing the same thing AND IT'S SO ANNOYING!"

Alex had pushed Justin off her and stood up by now, expecting a fight. Instead she turned around to the same puppy-eyed, confused face.

"Well then tell me what you want me to do to and I'll do it!" His face broke into a dumb smile, _He still doesn't get _it, "This is your universe, Alex, we all aim to please you. Including me."

Alex sighed, the idea of a Justin that wanted to please her was great but this Justin wouldn't even pick a fight with her. Where's the fun in that? The novelty was wearing off quickly.

Justin took Alex's silence as a clue and came over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and_ god_, his touch felt good. He brought a hand up to her face and tucked some hair behind her ear, looking more intensely at her than she had seen her brother look anyone since Juliette.

"You'll do anything I say?" She sighed.

"Yep!"

"Then take some damn initiative," She spat the words at him aggressively and leant in closer, "And _explore _my body without me having to hold your fucking hand."

Justin's face crept into a small smile before leaning in to kiss her roughly. He still didn't protest at her bossing him around, and he didn't get pissed off at her cursing, but at least he was kissing her.

_Maybe I can make this work after all..._

* * *

**_A/N: Will I ever update again we just don't know, if I don't; pester me. That seems to work._**


	4. The Heat Is On

_**A/N - Wow a new chapter so soon? It's like we're in a mirror univers-oh, wait a second...**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Heat Is On**

Alex woke up in her own bed after a weird night, the sun peaking in through her pink curtains and blinding her. She was alone, in her own bed, in her own universe.

_Did I seriously tell Justin to go back to his own room so I could come back here? Or alterna-Justin or whatever the hell that Let's Please Alex In Every Way Because She's The Greatest (which I am) messed up version of Justin is? Ugh, idiot._

It had been fun making out with him while it lasted last night since he'd do whatever she wanted, but by the time the movie had finished she was feeling uneasy. As much as it felt perfectly fulfilling to finally have her brother touching her in all the right – _or wrong_ – ways, she couldn't help but let the thoughts of the real Justin creep back in. The one who would fight her and be a stubborn ass.

This Justin wouldn't do that.

As much as they were the same person, they also weren't. She knew that. So why did she still want to go back for more? The temptation of playing make believe and pretending her brother wanted her the way she wanted him was like was dripping from a candle, transparent and supple at first until it falls and starts hardening as soon as it hits.

Part of the Justin in that world was still Justin, right? He's still a massive dork, he's still obnoxious, he still has those surprisingly toned arms for a book nerd...

_God, magic's a bitch. _

Reluctantly, but with the thought of food on her brain, Alex clambered out of bed and wandered down to the kitchen in a groggy daze. _Food! _She went to the fridge on auto pilot and opened it like a hungry zombie when a voice came from behind her.

"You didn't do anything magically irresponsible yesterday, should I be checking my shoes magic glue again?" Justin was on the couch with a mouth full of cereal, Alex froze. "Or should I be checking my body for violation?"

She turned around at him slowly and wide-eyed, mouth gaping.

"I don't want any unexpected tattoos on the back of my neck like last time."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why are you staring at me? Did you put something on my face?!" He had frantically put his bowl down so he could grab his phone and use it as a mirror, priceless panic in his face.

_Say something you idiot! He's going to know something is up. _

"Um...no?" Clearly her brain can't manage to connect itself to her mouth without food or coffee, brilliant words from a brilliant mind.

"Right." Justin eyed her off warily, "Alex are you feeling okay?" Apparently her uncharacteristically monosyllabic response had triggered the small ounce of brotherly concern he had for her. Either that or he was concerned she had some big prank prepared for him.

"What? I'm fine! Why would you think I...? Psht, no." Her fragmented sentences were probably the least convincing thing anyone had ever heard, but Justin wasn't the type to dig into the evil genius mind of his little sister.

"Okay, weirdo." He dropped the subject and started clearing the coffee table of his bowl and carton of orange juice then began heading straight over to her.

_Wait, why is he walking toward me? Does he know something's up?!_

Justin placed his bowl on the counter and stopped right in front of her, before she knew what was happening he was leaning in towards her until... Alex snapped out of her daze and realised she was still standing in front of the open fridge. He placed the juice back on the shelf and leant back out again, catching her eye.

"Okay, seriously! Why are you staring at me?" He gestured emphatically as usual. His face was too close to hers and his eyes seemed to be lingering on her more than usual before he went back to panicking, "If this is all part of some new evil plan to creep me out until I have to move across the country, it's not going to work."

Alex could barely take in a single word he was saying because he was inches away from her and he smelt exactly like the Justin she had been smelling last night. She only just noticed he was only wearing jeans and a tank top, his soft neck exposed and calling to her, flashes of her activities with alterna-Justin running through her head. She looked up into his bright eyes and could have sworn saw worry in them before he frown and began walking away.

"You can't make me move out!"

It wasn't until he left the room that she realised she had barely been breathing. _Shit, that was close._ She had to be more careful, and more importantly she could not be making any more late night trips into the mirror universe.

Alex stepped into the lair, her trademark mischievous smile creeping over her face as she checked she was alone. Certainly there was no harm in going back to the mirror universe a few more times while she still had the change before magic lessons Friday. She had three nights to take advantage of the situation. After all it's not like she was getting any action since Mason turned into a wolf and trotted off into a forest, and all the boys at school had been particularly idiotic lately in comparison, and because none of them were Justin.

It would definitely be better this time too, because she had a plan.

Sure the coast was clear, Alex stepped through the mirror to see her alternate universe family all tentatively waiting to dote on her every will.

"Yo, family, all of you but Justin want to leave the house and go out for dinner tonight so we can be alone. Got it?" Her bossy use of the word 'want' made her perky other-world family all look at each other and nod in agreement, then hastily exit the apartment in two minutes flat, leaving Alex and Justin all alone.

She approached him slowly, noting the typical goofy smile on his all-too-happy-to-see-her mirrored face, confident in her plan to make this work.

"Okay, here's the deal. Even though I want you to love me, I also want me to annoy you. I want you to fight with me when I disagree with you, and I want you to do all the things that _you_ want to do, just as much as I want you to please me." She watched his puppy eyes alert and taking in her words, "Got it?"

"Got it."

"My real family think I'm going to a concert tonight, we have six hours."

She pulled him in with one arm and grabbed her wand with the other, crashing her lips into theirs as she flashed them into her bedroom. Putting all thoughts aside of how this Justin wasn't real and essentially didn't even exist when she wasn't in that universe, she lost herself in the feeling of his lips on hers and his hands on her skin. Savouring every moment of undeniable pleasure she could get.

* * *

_**A/N - Blimey I'm sleep deprived, I know you shouldn't edit when tired but I wanted to upload this now in case I wake up tomorrow and suddenly hate writing fic again. Everything looks like it's on the up and up! Review if you like it, let me know if the change in my writing is super obvious considering I took a three year hiatus between the first two chapters and these last two.**_


End file.
